


My Best Friend Eats Human Flesh Too

by ImmortalToads



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: Not Even Bones, Why aren't these idiots included more, only ashes remain - Freeform, when villains rise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalToads/pseuds/ImmortalToads
Summary: The story of how Adair and Diana met. I originally wrote this a LONG ass time ago, but if people like chapter one, maybe I'll mess around and make a whole story (wink wink).
Kudos: 10





	My Best Friend Eats Human Flesh Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around May, so a LONG ass time ago. Because there is literally NO fanfiction with Adair and Diana though, I decided to mess around and post this little start to a story. If you like it, maybe leave a comment and I'll think about continuing it ;) 
> 
> A fair warning though, my writing style is a little outdated compared to my other story I have posted, and if I DO end up continuing this, it'll get a lot darker in terms of content. Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, this is probably littered with various errors because I'm tired and can't focus on proofreading.

Diana sighed, staring up at the skyscrapers surrounding her, obscuring her view of the cloudy sky above.   
She was walking through downtown Seattle, a purple backpack slung across her shoulder. Inside were the little possessions she had, including some clothes, a water bottle, her old laptop, and her wallet, which she kept in the front pocket.   
The sidewalk was crowded with civilians, all bustling around, probably trying to escape the rain that was due any minute. The traffic was horrible, as per usual, and the angry yells and taunts of rude drivers could be heard from all around.   
Diana could never understand why they thought screaming would help them in any way. She had always thought it made them seem uncivil, though she supposed it wasn’t a big deal. After all, there were worse things one could experience than being yelled at by an immature adult.  
She took the time to inspect all the little shops she passed, searching for a place she could sit down and connect to the internet. Her stomach growled as she walked, and she tried to ignore it the best she could.   
It had been days since she had last eaten. She was sure her appearance made it obvious too, the bags under her eyes prominent, and her midsection being too thin to consider healthy. The eye bags could easily be from lack of sleep though, as she hadn’t been resting properly either.  
She finally stopped when she found what looked like a small, family-owned cafe. The exterior walls were an inviting shade of faded baby blue, and flowers were planted in the two hanging baskets framing the doorway. She peeked in through one of the big, crystal clear windows and saw that it wasn’t too overly busy, but enough so that she wouldn't stand out among other customers.  
For a brief second, Diana wondered if she should continue on her way, just to scope out more options. However, before she could put much thought into it, a fat raindrop fell right on her nose, and suddenly, any previous doubts she had about entering the cafe vanished.  
She finally opened the door, heeding the little sign that said, “Push, not pull!” in a fancy font.   
When she stepped in, she was immediately met with the smell of coffee, baked goods, and vanilla. She made note of the drool-worthy donuts being displayed on the front counter, debating whether or not she should blow her money and treat herself. It wasn’t the food she needed, but a little bit of warm, gooey deliciousness couldn’t possibly hurt.  
Behind the said counter, a boy wearing an apron was rushing back and forth between coffee machines, display cases holding various pastries (including more donuts), and the black, stylized cash register that you only found in places where a certain aesthetic was trying to be accomplished.   
At first, Diana had assumed they were going for a springtime vibe, hence the flowers outside. The inside, however, was more relaxing. The tables and chairs were made out of what looked to be cherrywood, and the lighting was soft and warm.   
The families and couples smiling and chatting made Diana remember a time before her life seemed so dim, and she quickly pushed away from her thoughts before sorrowful nostalgia could bring tears to her eyes. She couldn’t afford to cry right now, especially in public.   
She hesitantly approached the boy running around behind the counter and noticed that there was something that looked suspiciously like flour in his curly auburn hair.   
“Excuse me, sir?” she asked in a somewhat hesitant voice. She almost didn’t want to interrupt him, he seemed so busy. Nevertheless, he stopped, head-turning her direction.   
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you there! How can I help you?” he asked with a bright smile, quickly hopping in front of the register.   
He was panting like he was out of breath, and Diana felt a bit of jealousy rise in her chest. Sure, this boy was busy, but he was happy. She looked at his little nametag and read that his name was Asher.   
She would give anything to be able to keep busy doing something she loved while making money… which she desperately needed. It wasn’t like she had none, but she certainly didn't have enough for college or even a stable place to stay.  
“Miss? Do you need help ordering? Our menu is written on the wall right behind me, but if you want me to throw out some suggestions, I’d be happy to help.”   
Oh. She hadn’t even noticed the fact that she had been staring blankly at him for a good fifteen seconds, probably wasting what little time he had to spare. Diana was far from one of those people who believed that “the customer is always right”. Sure, she appreciated good service, but she also thought that people should treat others how they wanted to be treated, regardless of position or situation.   
Her eyes flicked over to the donuts once again, setting her sights on a chocolate-covered one near the middle. “May I have a medium roast coffee, size small, with a donut as well?”  
“Sure thing. Just one second please…” Asher said, while quickly typing up her order on the cash register. His nails were neatly manicured and long enough so that when he typed, there was a pleasant clicking noise. “And what donut would you like, miss...?”. He trailed off, and she realized he was asking for a name.   
“Diana.”   
He smiled and scribbled her name on a little notepad. He then walked over to the display case and raised his eyebrows in question.  
Diana pointed out the chocolate donut and got out her wallet while admiring the way Asher reached in and gently grabbed it, making sure the napkin shielding the donut from his plastic gloves didn’t mess up the chocolate. She had to admire the guy’s customer service and consideration.   
Asher carefully placed her donut in a brown paper bag with a little cupcake printed on it.   
“The coffee will take a minute or two, but you’re welcome to go find a place to sit. I’ll find you and bring it over as soon as it’s done.” Asher said, his eyes roaming around the cafe.   
“Oh, okay. Thank you, Asher.” Diana said with a smile.  
“No problem, Miss Diana!” he said with a grin. He suddenly looked over her shoulder and frowned.  
“Oh no, not him again,” Asher said, rolling his eyes.  
Diana turned and saw a young man opening the cafe door. He had dark wavy hair and was wearing an odd grin. His eyes met hers, and she was surprised to see that they were a murky yellow-ish hazel.   
Asher cleared his throat behind her, and she turned back around, facing him.  
“So, you might have to wait a little longer for that coffee. This guy is a little… time-consuming.”   
“That’s fine, but how is he time con-” Diana started to ask, but Asher interrupted.   
“You’ll see. Just pay close attention to his order.” He said, laughing and shaking his head.  
Diana wanted to say more but decided to leave him to his new customer. She walked over to a little table in the back of the shop and sat down. She plopped her bag down on the ground next to her feet and dug her phone out of her jean pocket. The table was next to one of those electric heaters that looked like a fireplace, and Diana considered taking her jacket off. It was a little too warm for her taste, but her shirt had grass stains on it from an unfortunate tumble she took earlier that day. Not eager to show off those stains, she decided the jacket would stay on.  
She unlocked her phone and connected to the wifi. Almost immediately, tons of stupid notifications popped up, and without looking at any of them, she hit “clear all”. There was one thing, in particular, she had been checking on, every single day. She opened up INHUP’s official website and scrolled through the dangerous unnaturals list.   
Zannies? Check.  
Unicorns? Check.   
Vampires? Check.  
When Diana had finished combing through the list thoroughly about three times, the tension in her shoulders finally eased up.  
They still hadn’t added ghouls.   
Would they eventually? Most likely. But Diana had gotten to the point where every day she felt like she wasn’t being hunted was a good day. Or, at least a better day.  
Diana herself was a ghoul, which meant that in order to survive, she needed to eat human flesh. Sure, she could eat other things. But that was like giving a starving kid a glass of water. Could they drink it? Yes. Would it help them not be hungry anymore? Probably not.  
She was just about to download some new music (her favorites playlist was getting ridiculously repetitive) when she suddenly heard something that made her question whether or not she should get her ears checked.   
“Yes, I would like to order six ice cream cones. Did I stutter?”  
Diana turned her head to see what kind of conversation was taking place here. There was no way someone could possibly want to order six ice cream cones.  
“No, they are mine. All of them. I have no one else here with me. And even if I did, why are you assuming I’d share?”  
She looked up at the front counter, seeing Asher and the yellow-eyed stranger participating in what might have been one of the strangest conversations she had ever heard.  
“Listen, sir, it’s not that I don’t think you can eat all of them. In fact, I KNOW you can eat all of them if the past week has taught me anything. But I am seriously concerned about your health and general well-being.” Asher said, his hands folded, elbows resting on the counter.  
“Aw, that’s kind of you, it really is. Do you know what else would be kind? If you shut up and started preparing my damn ice cream cones.”  
Asher sighed and walked to the far corner behind the main counter. Diana noticed a freezer that she hadn’t seen before and figured that it was where the ice cream was kept. Asher opened up a cabinet and grabbed a few of those drink holders you get when you go to a fast-food chain, like McDonald’s. He then started making comically large ice cream cones, and awkwardly placing them in the drink holders. They each held four apiece, so the second one only had two ice cream cones.  
Mr. Yellow Eyes licked his lips and got out a wadded bunch of cash. He handed it over to Asher, who in return gave him the two ice cream filled drink holders.  
“It was nice doing business with you,” he said, throwing Asher a wink.   
Diana watched as he crossed the cafe and sat near a window, carefully placing his cone filled drink holders down on the table. He sat down and grabbed the first of all the vanilla cones. Suddenly, he looked up and met her gaze.  
Diana quickly looked down at her phone and tried to appear busy as she felt his eyes on her. She usually wasn’t so sheepish, but there was something unsettling about him.   
“Hey, sorry I took so long. It’s fresh out of the pot though.”   
Startled, Diana looked up to see Asher holding out one of those styrofoam to-go cups. Judging by the steam coming from the top, and the delicious scent wafting towards her, it was her coffee.   
“No worries, I saw that you were a little… preoccupied,” Diana said, accepting the coffee from Asher’s hand. “Is that a usual occurrence, or…?” she trailed off and snuck a quick glance at Mr. Yellow Eyes. He was still watching her and was on his third ice cream cone already.  
Asher shrugged. “For the past week, it has. His name is Adair. Apparently, he’s visiting from out of town. I hardly know anything about him, aside from the fact that he eats an intimidatingly large amount of ice cream. He said he’ll only be here for a few more days though.”  
Diana took a sip of her coffee. She had a feeling that this Adair character wasn’t exactly human. Sure, to everyone else, he just appeared like an ice cream addict. But there was this feeling she got whenever she ran into another unnatural that she couldn’t quite explain. Regardless, she decided she was going to keep her distance. There was just something unsettling about him in general, though she couldn’t put her finger on it.  
Diana looked over as a bunch of teenagers abruptly entered the cafe, talking and laughing loudly. She had to stop herself from groaning. There went the peaceful atmosphere of the place.  
Asher sighed, watching as they walked up to the front desk.  
“Duty calls. Wish I could stay and chat, but my shift doesn’t end for another fifteen minutes. Plus, if I don’t go “above and beyond”, my boss will get upset.”  
“Your boss seems sort of strict,” Diana said.   
Asher rolled his eyes. “Extremely. I’d better get my ass up there, my boyfriend is gonna be pissed if I lose this job. It was nice meeting you Miss Diana!”  
And with those parting words, Asher shot her one last genuine smile and jogged up to the kids fussily waiting in line. “How can I help you guys today?”  
Diana sat back and took another long sip of her coffee. She didn’t mean to strike up conversation with anyone, but she was actually really glad she did. She hadn’t noticed how lonely she had been feeling until she got some pleasant social interaction.   
She looked down at her phone again and started to download some new music. She eventually started dipping her donut into what was left of her coffee. Distracted, she didn’t even notice when someone took the chair opposite her.   
“Hm, it’s hot as hell over here. How are you wearing that jacket?”  
Diana just about jumped out of her seat and had to quickly save her coffee cup from tipping over.  
“Oops, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Adair said, wearing a smile that was far from apologetic.   
Diana stared at him in shock. He was eating what she assumed to be the last of his vanilla ice cream cones. The drink holders were nowhere in sight. She guessed that he had probably thrown them away.   
“I’m sorry, but… I mean, do you… need something?” Diana stuttered out awkwardly. Leave it to her to attract the attention of the person she had literally set out to avoid.  
Adair smiled and popped the almost untouched -ridiculously huge- ice cream cone into his mouth. The whole thing. Then, he swallowed it. No chewing. It was gone in a matter of seconds.  
Diana’s jaw dropped. Okay, so maybe she should’ve chosen a different place to get coffee. Or not have made eye contact with this creep. Or… something. All she knew is that she wasn’t trying to reach the same fate as that ice cream cone.   
“I’m just gonna leave…” Diana said slowly, picking up her bag resting on the floor. “You can have my table… and my donut. I don’t really care”.  
She had just taken a step back when he said, “Jeez, I didn’t expect you to be so rude, Miss Diana.” He said her name mockingly, and Diana knew that he had been listening in on her and Asher’s conversation earlier. “After all, I’m only here to talk. But, if you aren’t looking for a meal that can actually feed you, then, by all means, leave.”  
That made Diana stop in her tracks. How could he have known? Her fake teeth were firmly in place, the only thing odd about her appearance being how ruffled and exhausted she looked. Then again, that could be any other high school or college student, right?   
Adair’s smile widened. “Oh, so I was right. You are that Diana. Small world I suppose.”  
Oh shit. Diana felt her chest tighten. This was not good. This was the farthest possible from anything that could remotely be considered “good”.  
“Oh, relax. I’m not gonna hurt you or anything. Probably. I just wanted to ask about the case involving the murder of your family. Terribly sorry about that, by the way.” Adair’s smile remained intact, almost as if it had been painted on.  
Diana searched his face and didn’t actually see any trace of sympathy. However, there wasn’t any true malice either. And Diana did need a meal… desperately.  
She hesitantly sat her bag back down and slid into her chair, albeit rather tensely. She didn’t trust this Adair character, but she also didn’t feel as if she were in immediate danger.  
Well, she hoped that she wasn’t in immediate danger.


End file.
